Changes
by Dark Impact
Summary: Have you ever felt the burden when you try to impress someone to be like them? And in the end can't handle the changes. How will Mikey deals with them and will he get help?


_**Hellow there you lovely readers. */* **_

**Here is another one shot filled with fluff and "an actual lesson". This story...as usually...contains leo and Mikey...but this time . It had Donnie as well (cheers in the background) **

_**I'm sorry I won't be able to update my story any soon because, I got exams starting from tomorrow (T_T) Since I didn't want you all to lose hope in me, I'm posting this one shot^^ I hope you will fine this enjoying and somewhat relatable if you have experienced something like this at any point of life. **_

_**As usual, sorry for any mistakes. I'm not that good in English ^^'**_

_**Tmnt**_

Donnie sighed heavily and pushed back his silky brown hair that were covering his eyes. It was getting annoying and Donnie was having a hard time composing himself. But he kept his posture.

Beside him, sat his 9 years old youngest brother, Michelangelo. He had his head lowered to the ground in embarrassment and shame. He didn't want his teacher to see his face. Moreover he didn't want to face his brother as well. He knew he was as good as dead this time.

"Donnatello, your one of the most brilliant students in this school, and your older brother ...ummm...what was his name again?-"

"Leonardo" Donnie whispered.

"-Anyways, he was a brilliant student as well. I can't imagine having a very unfocused mind ...in your line of series!"

The teacher pointed at Mikey who tucked himself further into his shirt trying to hide his face. But damn his chubby cheeks, they won't let him hide.

Donnie cleared his throat. He had a reputation to hold.

"This is the 3rd time in row I'm calling you to pay attention to his grades!"

Donnie changed his position.

"I really am paying attention to his studies but-"

"But?"

"- I ...I just don't know what's wrong!"

The teacher closed her eyes closely and leaned back in her chair with a loud squeal.

"Judging by his low grades in science, If this keeps up then I'm afraid he's gonna have to improve this year. Or maybe I could hand him over to Mr. Rockwell. He knows how to handle such dull minded students..."

Donnie's eyes widened for a second. He knew Rockwell. One of the most sarcastic and strict teachers in the whole school. He had a few tight knots with the teacher when he used to study from Rockwell. Apparently the teacher hated being proven wrong, especially from Donnie.

The teacher had called out for Mikey's progress many times but Leo, the oldest brother was mostly busy with his college work and couldn't make it so he would send Raph instead.

And if Raph was famous for anything if was his attitude. He even argued twice by literally taking Mikey's side by saying something like "it's just bad grades, he didn't fail so what's bad with that?"

And the family decided to send Donnie instead of Raph, since he was more patient and sensible. Now Donnie was in charge of all of this situation and it was safe to say that he was almost at his limits. Since he was being insulted as well. Maybe not to Mikey's level...but still to some extent.

"I...I'm really trying hard-"

Donnie said wiping out the sweat that was rolling down his face.

"Try harder!"

"- I'll try harder..."

**_TMNT_**

Donnie walked quietly along the footpath with Mikey. Usually Donnie would hold Mikey's hand when they would walk home after school, he would buy Mikey some icecream or some pizza gyoza from their family friends restaurant. But right now Donnie was totally pissed. He didn't even say a word. He had his hands inside his pocket and walked quietly with slow speed. Even though he was mad at Mikey he still didn't want the little kid to fall behind him. Donnie being 15 with the most tallest height of all his brothers, had a speed walking habit. And Mikey was fast but he would have to take more steps to catch up to other others.

With Raph, Mikey would always come home on bike. Raph usually spoiled him alot. All the three older brothers of Mikey had their own timings and transport since they all were in different classes and fields.

Leonardo usually was the most late but he had a valid reason. Teachers in his college would like him to help out in staff room and he was in charge of the gym room as well. So he had to come home rather late than his brothers. Leo's college was just on the opposite side of Mikey's school.

Raph and Donnie were high school students, with Raph being Donnie's senior. Their building was the same as Mikey's, just the portion was different.

Mostly Mikey would come home with Donnie since they both had the same timing. But sometimes when Raph would ditch his sports club he would take home with him. And Mikey would have alot of fun. He preferred Raph's high speed vehicle over Donnie's speedy steps but he loved both of them. Donnie would take his time go let him enjoy and Raph would take him to a new place everytime.

Mikey stopped and looked up at Donnie who was still walking ahead silently. He pulled his hoodie over his head to hide his sad face from Donnie.

He had no right to cry or be sad. It was his fault in the 1st place. He kept his head low and didn't notice that Donnie had stopped aswell when he didn't fell Mikey's presence behind him.

"What's wrong?" His tone was NOT sweet at all. It was neutral.

Mikey gulped up and turned his head the other way.

"You want something?" Donnie asked.

He never asks, he straight out buys him stuff. This was so wrong.

"W-will you take me to the m-mean teacher?"

Mikey whispered while pulling the hams of his hoodie more over to his face. He didn't want Donnie to see how pathetic he was. Donnie crouched down to Mikey's level.

"Right now? No...but in the future...Maybe. But I'm gonna b strict so you better be ready. Because I'm really done Mikey. "

Donnie straightened himself and turned around to walk ahead but stopped when he heard some whimpers. He sighed and rubbed the bridges between his eyes, in frustration. He turned around again and placed a gentle hand over Mikey's head.

"Look, I'm sorry I gotta be strict with you but if it still doesn't work out I'll have to send you to Mr. Rockwell..."

Mikey sniffed and let his fat tears fall which shone in the golden rays of sunset.

"S-sorry D-d-donni-e!"

Again Donnie sighted which he felt like was a millionth time of the day.

"You have to understand that It's for your own good, ok Mikey?"

Mikey nodded numbly.

"Good, let's go home before Raph goes crazy that your missing!"

Again he nodded.

Donnie started walking and Mikey followed him silently and slipped his tiny hand into Donnie's.

**_TMNT_**

I've been observing them since the last week and I know this is anything but normal. Mikey's not his usuall self and Donnie...well...he's been more pissed everyday.

He was really bent on getting Mikey's grade high, which I felt like was taking a toll on the kid. I hate to admit it but as much I hated seeing the kid in this shape...this was necessary.

But last evening it pulled over the head when they both got physical with each other. I was really surprised at how Donnie was NOT taking it easy. I was in the living room when I heard some commotion in the kitchen. I checked the time... it was about 6:15 PM so Leo was probably on his way home.

Not that I care...

I walked over to see what was going on because was giving me a headache. As I got nearer to the kitchen I heard Donnie scolding Mikey harshly.

Really harshly...

Mikey sat on his place shivering slightly and sniffing alot. He was crying. I don't why getting grades is more important than actually learning something.

I maybe be rude and rough, but I'd never be rough with the kid in terms of studies. I get that Donnie's a smart boy but sometimes you gotta teach the person according to their level and I know Mikey very well. He's a very light kid.

He learns more when you try to teach him to his level. I would have gladly volunteered but I'm the last one in list when it comes to patience and imagination and other stuff that involves anything cute and fun!

"What is wrong with you Mikey!? I just taught you how you solve this darn question 3 times!"

Woah! What the hell? Donnie's cursing?! INFRONT OF MIKEY?!

Leo's gonna kill him if he knows about this. And of someone who thinks that I'M not kill him...think again!

I move forward to step in and I see both of them pushing each other. I could tell Donnie was trying really hard not to be too rough and Mikey...well he was trying to get away.

Donnie pinched Mikey's cheeks hard and Mikey was pushing away. If Mikey wasn't in pain and Donnie wasn't losing it for real, I would have laughed.

"Hey! Knock it off you two!"

I called them out.

"Raph... hwelp meww, Ouch. Dooooonieeee..."

Ok the kid was in miserable shape and had tears in eyes. What was Donnie thinking? Has he gone nuts?

"How many times do I have to teach you the same stuff?!"

Donnie ignored my presence, and that I hate the most. I walked over to them cracking my knuckles.

"Yo that's enough Don! Leave him alone or I'm gon-"

But before I could do anything Mikey threw his book at Donnie knocking his glasses off. Donnie's head took the impact and slightly jerked back. I stood with my eyes wide open.

This was the freaking 1st time I saw Mikey throwing stuff at any one of us. This whole situation was getting out of hands. Forcing myself back to reality I saw Donnie's eyes that looked so empty. While Mikey pushed the chair back and ran out of the kitchen with tears flowing down his red cheeks ... thanks to Donnie.

"Donnie what the hell was that?!" I yelled at him.

"I'm so done! YOU'RE GOING TO ROCKWELL, YOU HEAR ME!" Donnie yelled at Mikey while ignoring my question.

Damn him!

I hate being ignored.

**_TMNT_**

At the dinner table they all sat quietly...to quietly for Leo's liking. He observed his younger brothers by the corner of his eyes. Mikey had a sad look and pinkish cheeks with puffy eyes.

His normal sunshine wasn't really visible. It had been gone for a few days now.

Raph was practically beating the food with his spoon and glaring towards Donnie for some reason.

Ok, that was not his usual angry Raph mode.

And Donnie who sat sat quietly ate him dinner with a "you got what you deserve" look on his face.

Not the normal soft hearted face that Leo knew.

Yup...something wasn't right and Leo wanted to know what. He cleared his throat to gain attention but ofcourse no one listened...teenagers

"What's wrong Mikey? You're playing with your food. Everything's ok?"

Mikey froze when he heard his name. Almost dropped his spoon. But the way he tightly gripped his spoon, didn't go unnoticed by his 19 years old brother.

"I'm fine Leo-"

"Huh...Hardly!" Donnie injected with a whisper that caused Raph to growl like an animal.

Leo raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Is something wrong? You know you can me tell me about it right baby?"

Leo smiled sadly at the youngest brother ignoring all the tension in the room. Mikey hummed briefly and then after a few minutes he got up picking up his plates.

"Wait...where are you going?!"

Leo asked looked back and forth between Raph and Donnie for any possible reaction.

Mikey had his back towards Leo and the others.

"I'm n-not hungry Leo..." he whispered.

"Not hungry? Are you sick? Is there something wrong with the food-"

"No Leo... I'm just not hungry..." his voice losing its firmness quickly. Mikey wished Leo would just let him go already.

Leo got up from his seat and Mikey made a run for it. Leo lifted his arm as if he was trying to grab Mikey but his baby brother was out of his reach now. Leo was left with his mouth open in awe. He had no idea what was bothering his baby brother.

"Ok what's going on?!" Leo looked pissed.

Donnie simply fixed his glasses and got up to made a leave. Leo watch Donnie walk away.

"Excuse me!" With these brief words he left the two elder Hamato brothers to discuss the whole situation.

Raph however filled Leo with all the situation that was currently going on. Leo felt bad for not paying attention to Mikey too much. He was having a guilt trip while Raph composed him by telling him that ig wasn't his fault...well partially his fault since he was involved in the decision that Donnie would take care of Mikey's studies.

Raph told him how Donnie and Mikey got physical with each other while all of this was going on.

"Ok, seriously? I can't believe Donnie did that. He's just a kid...and...I think I'll pick him up after his extra timing in school. So you and Donnie don't worry about it. Mikey will be with me!"

Raph shrugged his shoulders.

**_TMNT_**

It had been a week Mikey was taking over time in school. He had to stay with a few other kids and learn from Rockwell. He never liked it. When ever Leo would go pick him up. Mikey would always have a frown on his face and Rockwell would tell him that the progress was slow...

Leo would look at Mikey and smile. Or sometimes pat his head. Mikey wouldn't say a word on their way home. He never demanded anything from Leo. It wasn't the same like he had with Raph and Donnie.

Leo always encouraged Mikey to do his best but he never got mad at him for being stupid or for being a dull student.

**_TMNT_**

I stuffed my laptop and class files in my bag, sluggishly. All this work really tires me out sometimes...most of the times. But I can't let anyone down. Especially not when others are expecting something from me.

I got my jacket and car keys and locked the locker. Checked my watch for time, it was about 5:45 pm. Mikey's gonna be free at 6pm, I guess I'll go and wait for him.

I walked over to the parking lot and go inside my car. Started the car and drove towards Mikey's school which was just opposite to my college. It was hardly a 2 minute drive. The reason I picked this college was that I wanted to make sure all of my brothers were safe and within my rage of view.

Raph's too aggressive to be left unchecked.

Donnie's too much over his head to be left alone.

And Mikey's...well...he's just too innocent and young. Can't risk anything when it comes to him.

But lately I've been thinking if it was worth it or not. I mean, still Raph is mostly on the loose and Donnie's mostly after impressing a girl and recently I leaned that Mikey's having trouble in studies... I wonder what the real reason is.

I just hope he's not involved in any bad company or anything.

I sighed. I should really focus on him since Donnie straight out banned himself from Mikey's studies. I swear if only I had some more spare time I would have gladly invested it on him.

Upon reaching his school I thought maybe I should just go inside and wait for him. Usually he's the one waiting me for at the stairs but since I was free early ...so why not? I got out of the car and looked around.

Damn... this place looks creepy without many students around. I ignored the chilling creepy feelings and walked inside. It felt so nostalgic to come back here. Things were changed alot...mostly the settings.

I walked pass Mikey's class and turned left from the principal's office. The door was closed...so I couldn't see if the principal was still there or not. But I could definitely feel his presence. I walked pass about two steps when ...

"Leonardo?"

I turned around at the source and oh great...it was the principal.

"Umm...good evening, Sir. How are you doing?" I bowed down a little in respect. This is how we're taught since we were Japanese.

"My goodness, your a grown man now!" He patted my back...rather harshly. But it's ok. He used to do it everytime.

"Heh, you can say that so..."

"How is it going with your studies young man. Still on the A grades as usual?"

I felt embarrassed.

"Umm...well... not all As but I think I'm doing fine for my field of interest"

"Oh? And I remember you loved medical studies. I assume you picked the same?"

"Indeed sir. I did. And I'm really glad I did, atleast i got over the boring maths!"

The principal chuckled.

"Yes you always hated it...I remember you couldn't even get a B on it some times. Really wise choice of you to pick something that you love doing!"

I hummed with a bright smile. It's true though, you can't do a task properly if you're not interested in it.

"By the way young man, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Oh no please don't mind my presence. I was just here to pick my brother!"

"Brother? Donnatello?"

"No... Michelangelo"

"He's your brother?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes..."

"I had no idea there was another besides you three!" He fixed his coat.

I blinked and smiled at him at the warm memories that floated through my head regarding Mikey.

"We adopted him, he's been a part of our family for two years now!"

I noticed how the surprise element was gone from the principal's face. Which was odd...

"Ohh, now I see why he's like this..."

I clearly my throat.

"Ummm...I'm sorry. I don't quite understand what you mean" I stated politely.

"He's not as bright as you three are. I'd say he's hardly the study type. I can see 'why' now. Must be because of his former family. Maybe they never paid attention to the child!"

I part of soul wanted to burn everything down in ashes. Did he just really say that Mikey is defective?

"...I'm sorry. Are you saying that he's not ...a bright student?"

"Oh no definitely not son...his grades in arts and literature were superb. But ever since he got in allied subjects, they have been going down"

What the...I didn't even know he changed subjects...

I checked my watch and I still had time. I guess I could check on his report cards.

"Ummm... sir, with all due respect if you allow me; may I check his report cards? I've been lacking some information..."

I felt so ashamed of myself for not even knowing anything about my brother. And here I was suppose to be their leader and guide.

I'm a failure.

"Ofcourse young man, anything for a former favourite student"

I thanked him and went to the staff room to collect his reports. They all had Donnie's sigh. And apparently the teachers knew about him. He was quiet popular.

I took the copy of the report cards along with me and closed it in an envelope. I was about to make my leave from the staff room.

As I stepped out of the door I felt something bump into me. I turned around to see what it was.

A kid about Mikey's age.

"Sorry mister!"

"It's ok, no harm done..."

He skipped pass me and I noticed there was a class about a few steps ahead that still had it's lights on and someone was teaching.

Bingo.

Mikey's extra class sessions.

I walked near it and heard a teacher scolding someone. I narrowed my eyes. Seriously I hate it when some one does I even hate myself when I go overboard in my anger with my brothers.

I took a deep breath. And checked the time. Ok it's 6:09 pm Mikey should be free right now. I knocked at the door to gain attention.

I looked around and saw about 8 kids sitting in the class. While one was standing infront of the desk with his palm towards the teacher.

My heart skipped a beat.

Was...was he really beating that kids?

It looked 90% like that!

"May I help you?"

"... yeah, I was actually looking for -"

I looked around in a quick glance. The body language of these kids said nothing. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he wasn't beating them.

"For?"

"- Michaelangelo!"

"Oh? You know him?"

"Yes I do. I'm here to pick him up. I can't see him in the class. So I think I'll go find h-"

"He left about a minute ago . You may look for him at the gate.!"

"Sure..."

I walked back, maybe Mikey was at the stairs waiting for me. I could have missed him when he passed my me while talking to the principal.

But if so, why didn't he call me out?

I was passing by the boy's restroom when Mikey stepped in the light infront of me. He had his face numb and dripping in water. A frown on his face. His eyes void of emotions that he wasn't sharing to anyone of us for the past few weeks.

He looked up to me and froze like a deer caught in the light.

"Leo?! Shouldn't you be in the collage right now?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, but I got free early so I thought I might just come by and pick you up rather than making you wait!"

"...oh..." he lowered his head like he was ashamed of something.

"Ready to go home?"

"...Mhm..."

I held my hand out for him to take it, which he does without hesitation. Probably the 1st thing he's done without a doubt. We both walked silently towards to my car when we stumbled in that Rockwell again.

"Has he ever told you about his science grades? But you you don't have to worry about it. He's in the right hands ... I'll take care of it!"

Mikey's tiny hand gripped my hand tightly.

"I'm really grateful for your efforts. And don't worry he'll do better, hopefully. Right Mikey?"

Mikey looked up to me with a sad face, his eyes searched for some support.

"...y-yeah!"

I smiled down at him and rubbed his messy blond hair. He whinned at it making me chuckle while I heard Rockwell scoffing under his breath and walking away.

"Come on Mikey, we're getting late!"

"Late for?"

I shushed him and winked playfully.

"It's a secret..."

I noticed how his colour changed for a second, in glee. Even if it's little, it's still worth it.

On the way I told him we weren't going to home. I had planned to take him to an icecream bar. He loves icecream. We had a few chats and laughs as well.

"...and then ..and then...Ranet fell over. Which was hilarious!"

He laughed and I was having a hard time trying to keep my focus on road. It wasn't like I had many moments of happiness with my youngest brother.

"Hahaha, I'm glad you enjoyed that baby but tell me how was your overall day?"

"It was ok..."

That sad tone came back. And I couldn't ask more since we had arrived at our destination.

I ordered icecream for both of us and some pizza. Why? Because...why not? Who doesn't like pizza? When we finished our junk food, I was about to pay for the bill. But accidentally I dropped Mikey's report card copies while taking out my wallet from the pocket.

It fell down and Mikey picked it up. I wasn't expecting him to freeze like he's seen a ghost. Why was this such a big deal?

"Mikey?"

"..."

"Mikey? You ok?"

"...Y-yes, I- I'm sorry..."

"For what? You did noth-"

But before I could finish my sentence he ran out to get inside the car. I wanted to stop him but he was fast. Maybe someone might say that I'm overreacting but ...I'm really worried.

I payed for the food and went outside, only to find him standing infront of the car door. He couldn't get inside since I had the car locked. He looked like a cat waiting for the owner to feed it.

Adorable...

I walked up to him said nothing. He had his head down and his shoulders shaking. A sign he was crying or about to cry.

I turned him around towards me, gently. And he didn't resist at all. He simply extended out his tiny arms towards me, demanding a hug.

And instantly, i pulled him into my chest. I can't stand the sight of his sad face and numb eyes. He cried out and sobbed harshly.

How long has he been holding on to this sadness?

I had no idea, but I kept soothing his hair and back and shushing him down like he was a 3 years old. I don't mind doing this even if he's a teenager or adult. I'll always be their for him.

But I can't deny that I had a part in this situation. If only I had checked on him once in a while.

After a while, he calmed down. His heavy tears and sobs were now reduced to sniffs and ragged breaths. Even though he was better now, I still felt the need to hold him close to me.

"It's ok Mikey, don't worry. Your big brother's gonna take care of you. It's alright"

His grip on the back of my shirt tightened. Holding on to me like a life line. I never realized how fragile he is.

"I-I wanna g-g-go hom-e Leo!"

He murmured in my shirt while not backing away. Should I release him from the hug?

"You gotta let go of me first, buddy. I can't drive with a hyper active kid stuck on me like a baby koala"

Mikey chucked at that.

Really?

Haa! And Raph says I won't know how to crack jokes. I bet he'd be so jealous if if I bragged about this.

"Hehehe, that was lame Leo..."

"Oh come on! I thought I scored!"

He slowly backs away, I noticed how his red and puffy his eyes were. Totally doesn't suit a kid with a shiny personality.

"... it was cute though!"

He rubbed his eyes and grinned brightly, before moving towards the car and then stopping again. He turned around with a bright pink face.

"C-can you just open the car already? I-I just r-realized I was ...crying...like a b-baby in the middle of a store!"

"Hahahahahhaha, you are a baby Mikey. And I wouldn't have it any other way!"

I opened the car and he hurried back inside. We were home in about 20 minutes. He looked way better than the last days. Maybe ... a little vent was necessary. But I'm still gonna ask him what's wrong.

But I need to change first.

**_TMNT_**

Leo was in the bathroom, enjoying his warm bath which relaxed his tensed muscles. Usually he would take a nap first but since he was out with Mikey, his shut eye time passed by. He didn't mind it at all. Anything for his brothers.

It had been a week since he started picking up Mikey because of his new timing. But this was the 1st time Mikey ever expressed himself in terms on emotions. Otherwise he would be quite and Leo would have to quiet down from asking anything.

After 10 minutes when Leo got out of the bathroom, with his dark hair still dripping water down to his well built abs. He was wearing his sweat pants. And a towel around his shoulders. He walked across his room to his closest for a shirt.

A blue tank top, he picked out. Talk about matching Raph's style.

He flopped on the bed and rubbed the towel in his hair to dry it out. Checked his mobile for any updates. He noticed that it had been about 25 minutes since they arrived home.

Leo picked out the copies of Mikey's report cards and studied them thoroughly. Pointed out how his weak points were mostly related to science subjects. It had been going on for about 4 months now.

Which is a long time.

Leo got up and stepped outside his room. He heard some commotion from the kitchen, which he guessed was Raph. Leo carefully went downstairs towards kitchen when he was pushed away with a jerk.

Mikey ran pass him with full speed, and frustrated face.

"Mikey!?"

Leo called out but his baby brother didn't stop, he ran upstairs to his room and slammed his door shut with a loud bang.

Leo felt like he was going to have a massive headache. For some reason he felt angry. He entered the kitchen to see what happened. Donnie was standing there with his mobile phone in his hand, looked like he received a phone call.

"What the hell just happened?!"

It wasn't everyday when you see the eldest Hamato cursing.

"His teacher called, said he wasn't paying attention today!"

"Teacher? Rockwell?"

"Yeah...how do you kn-"

"Doesn't matter! And this doesn't change the fact that your attitude was irresponsible Donnie!"

"Excuse me? He needs to be serious or he's gonna get kicked out and-"

"Did you ask him what's the real problem?"

"...wh-what do you mean?"

"Huh, thought as much. So much for a genius!"

Leo turned around with a last glaring look to his genius brother and went to Mikey.

"Oh and by the way, don't worry. He's my duty now. You don't have to do anything!"

"W-wait Leo..."

Ofcourse he was angry and annoyed so he didn't listen. Leo went upstairs to Mikey's room. Knocked.

"Mikey? You ok?"

Leo heard a welp and thump noice. Like something fell on the ground.

"Mikey?! Open the door..."

"..."

More shifting noice.

Leo turned the doorknob and opened the door. He stepped in and found the room empty. Leo paced around the room for his little brother.

"Mikey come out...I would say anything. I promise!"

"...I'm not here. Go away!"

He voice was muffled like he was hiding somewhere and had a lot of stuff covering him. Leo turned around to the left corner of his room where Mikey had all the huge stuff bears, cats, bunnies, crocodiles and other animals placed in a pile. Leo smiled at the innocence.

"Oh where could have my little brother gone from this room?"

Leo acted so bad, he was naturally bad at lying and acting. It was not even a joke.

But Mikey didn't respond.

"Can someone please...please help me look for him?"

Leo observed from the corner of his eyes for any reaction in the corner. He was trying hard to hide his smile.

Mikey peeped through a small hole all in curiosity that who was Leo talking to. But he made sure to stay hidden behind the toys.

Leo suddenly acted like someone was infront of him.

"Oh, thankyou for coming to my help. Can you please help me find my baby brother? He's about ...this tall-

Leo placed his hand up to show the height. Which wasn't accurate. ALOT shorter than the real Mikey. Mikey frowned.

"- and he has pale skin...like pure whit. Sometimes I think he's sick-

Mikey gasped, and look at his hands. He wasn't THAT pale. Mikey puffed his cheeks in annoyance.

"-He has wild hair. And the colour was...ummmm-

"Golden!"

Mikey jumped from his spot with an angry pout at his brother for making him look like a weirdo. Leo smirked and ignored him.

"His hair is Pink! Yup I remember now-"

"NO!"

"-And he's about 3 years old because he's still my baby-"

Mikey plunged at Leo like a cat and started beating him with slaps and punches. But Leo could hardly feel any of them. He was smiling how easily Mikey fell for his trap.

"You're getting at all wrong! I'm not that short and girly. Why are you so MEAN?!"

"Oh? His favourite food? It's definitely NOT anything related to pizza-"

"Leooo! STOP...hey! Who ever you are go away. My big brother's a dummy. He doesn't know what he's saying an-"

"Oh there you are Mikey! I've been looking all over for you!"

Leo smiled down brightly and stepped forward. Mikey epped and ran back to his hiding spot. Covered himself with all the toys again.

Leo calmly walked over and sat cross legged in front of the pile of toys with huge curious eyes.

"So...any chance I get to know why you're hiding from me?"

"...NO!"

"What's wrong Mikey-"

"Nothing's wrong go away"

"You I won't go away. Unless you come out!"

Leo heard Mikey scoff which he chucked at.

"Everything's...fine!"

"Well you ran away from the kitchen and now you're hiding behind the toys . I don't think that counts as a FINE Mikey!"

"..."

Leo sighed. Getting on his one knee and started removing the stuff toys carefully until he reached his baby brother.

"Come on, nothing to be afraid of. It's just you and me!"

Leo pushed his hand towards Mikey who looked at it curiously with a sad frown and looked back at Leo.

"It's ok Mikey...I promise!"

Leo smiled gently.

Mikey instead of taking Leo's hand. Crawled up to Leo's chest and hugged him tightly. Leo was surprised by the sudden action. Leo stood on his one knee perfectly still, letting Mikey get comfortable in his embrace.

Leo wrapped his arms around Mikey and stood up slowly. Walked over to Mikey's bed and sat down gently with Mikey still hiding his face in Leo's chest.

"You still look like a baby koala!"

"I DO NOT!"

Leo laughed lightly.

"Leo? Are you disappointed in me?"

A wave of pain went through Leo's heart. That was really unexpected. And how a child know this word in terms of real meanings, his life is suppose to be fun and games. Not something to impress others.

"W-why would I be disappointed at you?"

"..."

"Is this because of the report cards?"

"Y-yes...I'm useless Leo!"

Mikey curled himself into a ball in Leo's lap. Leo got worried immediately.

"Nonono, baby listen to me. I'm anything but disappointed. Infact, I'm really happy that you're trying your best!"

Mikey sniffed and loosened alittle.

"R-really?"

"Yeah!"

"B-but I'm wanted to be like Donnie. He's so c-cool an-and s-smart. But ... I CAN'T DO IT!"

Then it clicked Leo's mind. Mikey changed his subjects just to be like Donnie. He wanted be like Donnie and Leo wasn't sure if anyone could be like him.

"So...you wanted Donnie to praise you?"

"Y-yeah, he was my bestfriend and I wanted to be just like him. But now he hates me because I'm not smart like him!"

"Mikey, do you like art and literature?"

Mikey's eyes instantly lit up With glee.

"Yes! I love it. But ... it's not what Donnie does!"

Leo smiled at how innocent his little brother was. Mikey picked something that he couldn't handle just to be like Donnie. And it was taking a toll on him.

Somethings just aren't meant for us.

"Oh Mikey, look at me-"

Leo tilted Mikey's chubby face towards him.

"- you don't have to be someone else. You don't have to beat yourself just for the other to look at you. And Donnie...well...what if I tell you that even I'm no match for him!"

Mikey gasped.

"B-but...you're the BEST!"

"Shhhh, Raph's gonna be mad if he hears that!"

Mikey instantly closed his mouth with the palm of his hands.

"I know it's hard to believe but when I was younger I did the same mistake. I would run after my friends to impress them but in the end I was left alone..."

"But you have me?!"

"Haha, that was when I was younger and you weren't around. But I'm glad you're here now. I have my personal Teady bear-"

Mikey blushed and looked away.

"But what I'm trying to tell you that you don't have to walk the Same path. You be YOU. Don't let anything change who you are. And don't let anything drive you down baby!"

"But...no one's gonna love me if I'm a failure!"

Leo's head filled with so many questions and sad memories from the past. But he pushed then away because this was about his brother ...not him.

"Mikey, sometimes it's good to give up. I love your art and stories. I think you're great in it. Infact when I was in school. I would get detention for not performing good in some of my subjects!"

"Really?"

"Yup, not so perfect. Are we?" Leo laughed at himself.

"So, if I be me...you will still love me?"

"Why do you doubt that?"

"I heard that someone likes a kid who doesn't study and get bad grades"

"Baby you were getting grades because you picked something that wasn't according to your taste... otherwise your grades are great. I think you should shift back!"

"And then y-"

"I would still love you and nothing will change that. Infact I'm surprised no one noticed this side of the story!"

"So...can I be me? Play around and pranks and..."

"And?"

"Will I still be going to Rockwell?"

"Ofcourse not! I'll be helping you this time and I'll go to the office tomorrow and change back your subjects!"

"Really? This will super fun and we will get to play together and do other stuff and-"

"And learn...!"

Mikey fell quite. He thought Leo got mad at him.

"And if you don't finish your work properly. I'll have to punish you-"

Mikey shivered alittle under the serious gaze of his brother.

"- with tickles!"

Leo poked Mikey's sides and tickeld him until he couldn't breath anymore. He yelled and laughed for Leo to stop. Eventually Leo spared his life by placing a gentle peck on his head.

"YOUR SO MEAN LEO!"

"Hahahah. Sorry couldn't help myself!"

"Huh!"

"But remember Mikey, be who you are. And let anyone change you the real you. Don't look to impress others. Just improve yourself!"

Mikey looked at Leo with bright eyes and hugged him again.

"Thanks bro. I love you!"

Leo could feel Donnie's presence outside the room.

Leo had a full mind to lecture him about not to showoff his skills to impress April...especially not infront of Mikey. Today Mikey got effected. There might be others as well who looked up to him in school.

Sure changes are good but not the one's that disturb you to your core.

Leo hoped to stay by this little brother's side until he was fully prepared for the challenges of life.

He loved him afterall!


End file.
